Burning Embers of Love
by Mrs.DelkoWolfe
Summary: Summary to be announced
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was your average day in Dade County, Miami, Florida. Bad guys are committing murders, innocent people are lying on Alexx's table, CSIs are trying to solve the case, and Eric Delko is walking this way.

It still amazes me that even three year and one month later he can still make my brain freeze, my eyes glaze, my stomach and my lungs contract, my knees weak, my legs like jello, and my heart feel as if there are a million and one butterflys dancing around. I know he's with my best friend but I still can't help but to love him...I guess you could say that I'm slightly jealous.

He was supposed to be my prince charming, my knight in shining armor, he was supposed to complete my love story, but now all that is left are the burning embers of our love.


	2. Happy Birthday Natalia

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Natalia

"Natalia....Natalia....Natalia!!" Eric Delko, the object of Natalia Boa Vista's thoughts called

"Oh huh? Eric what's up?" she asked.

"I need you to run some DNA on the epithelials I found on my vic's wedding ring. It's a long shot but I'm thinking that when our killer grabbed her, he might have left something behind on her ring." he said

"Ok I'll try and page you with the results." she said smiling

"I'll wait" he said pulling up a chair to the table and watching her every move intensly.

Natalia took a breath to calm herself, but starting. She still couldn't handle when he looked at her like he was. His chocolate brown eyes smoldering, taking in every detail, scanning every nook and cranny. It made her feel like a freshman high school girl with a crush on the senior star football quarterback.

Eric started slowly drumming his fingers on the glass table, while staring at Natalia's hands. Natalia tried to ignore the sound, but unfortunately the annoying, monotone sound crunched on her last nerve.

"DNA takes time you know." she said

"I know" he said smirking he knew what he was doing was getting on her nerves.

"Quit with the noise will you" she said sighing and shaking her head.

"What noise?" he asked

"The drumming noise you idiot" she said

"Oh this noise" he said drumming his fingers again

Natalia grumbled and placed her hands over his and stopped him.

"Yes that noise" she said trying her best to ignore the electricity that was shhoting through her from touching him.

She removed her hands and the two stared at each other longingly. At this moment Natalia would have given anything for him to take her in his arms and kiss her. She would have given anything to feel his delicious lips on hers again. However, CODIS had a different idea. Natalia was pulled from her revire when the computer beeped signaling that a matching DNA profile was found.

"Looks like you long shot was a good call" she said

"Really? Who did we get?" Eric asked standing

"A Miguel Mojena" she said "You think he's our killer?"

"Could be. Thanks Natalia" he said tapping her arm slightly and leaving the lab.

Natalia slumped in the chair just behind her and sighed. How he still could have such an affect on her she didn't know.

"You just need to tell him that you still love him." Alexx Woods the ME said walking in and seeing Natalia's flushed state.

"Love who?" Natalia asked

"Don't play dumb baby. You know very well I'm talking about Eric" she said

"Alexx I can't. He's with Calliegh, who's my best friend..and I just...I just can't" she said

"Alright baby, it's your call, but my advice is to tell him, you'll feel alot better" the wise and motherly ME told her.

Natalia nodded and nudged her head toward the envelope in Alexx's hands. "Need some DNA run?" she asked

"Nope just a little something for my baby girls birthday" Alexx said handing the envelope to her.

"Oh Alexx you didn't have to " Nat said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Of course I did sweety."Alexx responded.

Natalia smiled and opened her card and then her gift. Removing the steryophome Natalia revealed a musical snow globe that played the tune of "All I Ask of You" from the Phantom of the Opera, her favorite musical. On the inside of the glass globe itself was a minature sized Raoul and Christine embracing each other and staring deeply into the other's eyes, much like she and Eric used to do.

"Thank you Alexx it's beautiful." she said grinning like a chesire cat.

"No problem baby. Now I need to get back to work, but I'll see you tonight at my house for dinner, and that's not a request." Alexx said leaving.

Natalia smiled and turned the key on the bottom of the globe so she could listen to the music. Smiling Natalia put the globe back into it's packaging and bag and took it to her locker.

"Well someone is happy today" Ryan Wolfe said smiling at his friend.

"It's a good day" Natalia said smiling and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well then let me make it be a better day...happy birthday Nat" he said handing her a small box wrapped in pale pink paper with a dark pink bow.

"Thanks Ryan" she said smiling.

Opening the gift she smiled and hugged Ryan.

"Your the greatest" she said

"I knew you wanted the consert tickets so I went and got them for you" he said

"And in the first row. Ok I think this call for lunch" she said

"Can we got to that Italian diner?" he asked chuckling as his stomach rumbled

"Absolutly" she said "I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes" she added.

"See you at your car" Ryan said heading for the elevator.

Natalia about faced and walked back to her locker, however she was not expecting Calliegh and Eric in there making out. She cleared her throat and the two broke apart and moved aside so she could reach her locker. Natalia kept her eyes down cast while the two straightened up.

"Umm happy birthday" Calliegh said handing her a small wraped gift and a card.

"Thanks Calliegh" Nat said looking at the bath and Body Works gift card.

She put both things in her locker and closed it.

"I'll see you two later. Bye" she said and fled the room

Eric felt a sharp tug of guilt in his heart when he watched Natalia retreat for the locker room. He didn't know why he felt this way. They had broken up three years ago, and yet it was her approval that he worked the hardest for and sought out the most. He also realized that he was most likely going to be the last person to give her a borthday gift. He knew that Horatio was throwing her a mini party at the end of the shift. He had gotten her something she had talked about when they were dating.

Eric was torn from his thoughts by Calliegh.

"Eric I'm going to get back to work I'll see you tonight." she said walking out

"Yeah tonight" Eric said distracted.

Meanwhile Ryan and Natalia were sitting at a table in the diner trying to pick out what to eat.

"What are you getting?" Ryan asked

"Chircken parmesan" Nat said

"Ok I'll get what your getting" he said

Nat giggled and took a sip of her shirley temple while Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe your drinking in the middle of the day" he teased

"Ryan there is no aolchol in this drink" she said for the hundreth time

"Sure tell me any thing Nat" he said

"Whatever Ryan" she said

They stayed silent for a few moments before Ryan broke the silence asking the question that had been burning inside him for weeks now.

"How do you feel about Calliegh and Eric?" he asked getting the weight of the question off his chest.

Natalia swalloed hard and sat sliently in deep thought.

"I'm ok with it. As long as they are happy I'm happy" she said loong down at the coral colored table cloth.

"Liar" Ryan said "Nat the whole lab knows that you still love Eric"

"I know, but Calliegh's my best freind and I just can't hurt her like that." Natalia said feeling guilty for holding on to her feelings about Eric.

"Don't worry. You know to tell you the truth Nat...I think your way better for Delko anyway." he said smiling, in truth Ryan loves Calliegh and is jealous that Delko got to her first.

"Thanks Ryan" she said.

Afterward the food arrived and they ate in a comfortable silence. After lunch they drove back to the lab and went back to work.

Natalia walked cheerfully back to the DNA lab. The rest of the day went on as usual and at the end of the shift Natalia was getting her things to go to Alexx's house for dinner. As she set off to the elevator Ryan grabed her arms with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Natalia come quickly it's Eric he's hurt! He's in the break room!" Ryan excalimed

Natalia didn't even think twice before she took off for the break room. She dashed in and squeeked as the entire team yelled "Surprise" at the top of their lungs. Natalia blushed and put a hand over her face.

"Ms. Boa Vista" Horatio said handing her a small box.

Opening Natalia saw a new watch. Her first one had gotten lost when she was helping Eric out of the glades after Calliegh shot at him.

"Thank you Horatio" she said and hugged him.

Everyone had pitched in and brought Natalia a cake. After blowing out her candles she cut and served the cake. When giving Eric his piece, the corner piece like her liked, their hands touched and they smiled at each other. Ryan and Alexx gave her a knowing look and she blushed. After the Surprise party Natalia made her way to Alexx's home for dinner. By the end of the night Natalia had made it to her own abode by 10:30 pm.

She walking in the door and kicked off her shoes while putting her keys on the small table next to the door. She turned on the light and screamed when she saw Eric sitting on her couch.

"Talia calm down it's just me" he said chuckling a little at her reation

"Eric how the hell did you get in my house!?" she asked putting a hand to her chest, taking deep breaths to calm her fast beating heart.

"I used the spare key you gave me. I uh still had it on my key ring and never took it off" he said scratching the back of his head like a nervous school boy with a crush on the hottest girl in school.

"Oh." she said. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked

"Sure" he said. "Just none of that green stuff" he added teasing and smiling

"Ha ha Mr. Funny Man." she said shoving a Corona into his chest and then planting herself on her couch and turning on a chick-flick.

"Thanks" he said laughing and sitting next to her on the couch taking away the remote and changing the chanel.

"Hey give that back" she said reaching for the remote

"Umm no. Besides a much better movie is on that I know is your favorite" he said turning on The Phantom of the Opera.

Natalia heard the music and immediately turned her attention to the television screen. Eric laughed at how quickly her attention shifted.

"Shhh" she said quieting his laughter.

Eric stayed quite for the duration of the movie. By the end Natalia had her head on his shoulder and his arms was wrapped around her. Natalia grabed the remote turned off the television stretched and yawned.

"Thanks Eric." she said smiling

"No problem" he said sitting akwardly on her couch.

"Eric... don't get me wrong I really enjoied tonight, but why did you come over?" she asked

"I forgot to give you your birthday present. I remembered as soon as I got home." he said pulling the velvet blue box out of his pocket and handing it to her.

She opened the box and gasped in awe.

"Eric...Eric I can't execpt this" she said

"Yes you can Talia" he said "You truely have a heart of gold and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you being the way you put your life on the line to save mine and I can never thank you enough." He said.

Natalia nodded and hugged him. "Thank you Eric" she said into his ear softly.

Eric involentarily shivered when her warm breath tickled his ear.

"Well I better get going" he said

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." she said

"Night Talia and happy birthday" he said kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"Night Eric" she said softly watching him leave.

Once his car was gone she closed her door and locked it. She touched her cheek where Eric's lips had met her soft, tanned, skin and smiled. She looked down at the gold heart necklace and fliped to the back to read the inscription. _To the woman with a true heart of gold._

Natalia smiled Eric was right, it was a happy birthday.


	3. Where There is Heat There is Fire pt 1

Chapter 2: Where There is Heat There is Fire pt 1

Natalia woke up the next day with the rising of the sun and stretched. From the muggy temperature in her room she could tell that at some point today she would be hiding out in Alexx's office. Getting out of bed she changed into her yoga pants and a top before going outside to her garden and beginning her routine. Her garden was the on place she could relax without thoughts of Eric flooding her mind.

After an hour Natalia Went back into her bed room and laid out her clothes for the day. She then went to the shower and threw her current outfit in the hamper before letting the warm water of the shower prepare her for her day.

"Hopefully today will be a slow day." she said to herself.

After another twenty minutes Natalia turnes off the shower got out and dried off she quckly got dressed, put on her strawberry scented perfume, and make up. She then burshed her hair and put it up into an elegant twist with smal curls comming out of the top. She then put the necklace that Eric had given her yesterday.

Giving herself the once over she nodded and left for work. On her way however she stopped for a smoothie and doughnuts. She clocked in at the lab and then went to the break room to eat her breakfast.

"I always knew your inner fat kid would come out one morning" Ryan said as Nat took a large bite out of her doughnut.

"Shut it" she mumbled through a mouth full of doughnut.

Ryan chuckled and got his coffee before stting down across from her. He reached for one of the doughnuts , but pulled hs hand away when the sharp sting of Nat's slap to his hand hit him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "I only wanted one" he said

"Then get your own." she said.

"Sharing is caring you know" he said grinning.

"Well today I just don't care" she said smirking and continued to much on her breakfast.

"So did Eric give you that necklace?" he asked pointing to the gold heart around her neck

"Yeah for my birthday" she said he cheeks turning slightly pink.

Ryan noticed and grinned "Did you do it?" he asked

"NO!! Ryan why would you ask something like that!" she exclaimed taking the meaning of his question the wrong way.

"Not that "do it" you nutball." he said rolling his eyes. "Did you tell him?" he asked

"No" she said simply.

"Why?" he asked

"I told you why yesterday." she said "Ryan don't take ths the wrong way but why are you so intresed in my love life?" she asked

"Because I need you to get back with Eric so that I can woo Calliegh." he said causing Nat to gasp

"You like Callegh!" she exclaimed

"Shhh and yes. I have for a while now. It's just that was scared to tell her and Eric got to her first." he confessed.

"Aww that's so cute" she cooed

"Alright, alrght, alright don't go all mushy girl on me" he said

Natalia laughed and gave Ryan a doughnut.

"Well that's new" Eric said walking in.

"What?" Ryan and Nat asked

"Natalia sharing her doughnuts" Eric said

"I do share them...just not with you" she said grinning

"Ok and on that note my doughnut and I are leaving" Ryan said getting up and getting out of the room. There was just too much sexual tension in the room for him.

Natalia just giggled and continued to eat.

"Well your happy this morning" Eric said.

"It's a good day today." she said finishing off her last doughnut and her tea.

Eric nodded in agreement. "It is a ggod day it's just hot as hell."

"Yeah" Natalia said

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Natalia got up, threw her trash away and sighed.

"Well I'll be in DNA if you need me" she said leaving.

Eric watched her leave and his eyes traced the every momvement of her body, as f he was trying to commit it to memory. He sighed. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like he was toward Natalia, he had Calliegh now. He knew in his mind that he had Calliegh, but his heart was all for the beautiful Natalia Boa Vista. Eric shook his head and went back to work.

Later on that day the temperate had reached 100 degrees. Natalia had retreated to Alexx's office in the mourge for relief from the heat. Going into the office and closing the door Natalia took off her sweat drenched shirt and placed it over a small fan in hopes of drying it, though why Alexx had a fan in her office when she was air conditioning was somethng Natalia wouldn't even attempt to understand.

Laying down on the couch in the office Natalia closed her eyes an enjoied the coolness of the room, besides if somebody wanted Alexx they would just head to the mourge. However she was completely wrong. A few minutes later Eric opened the door to Alexx's office looking for her, but only findind a hald dressed Natalia.

"Hey Ale....whoa!" he exclaimed turning around.

"Eric what are you doing down here?!" Nat asked surprised trying to find something to cover herself with as her shirt was not dry yet.

"Umm I uh was looking for Alexx she wasn't in the moruge so I thought she might have been in here." he said still facing the other way.

"Umm Eric can I borrow your jacket my shirt isn't dry yet and I need something to cover up with?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sure" he said taking it off and handing it to her.

Natalia quickly put on the oversized jacket. She pulled it tight around herself and caught a wiff of his collonge. It was still the same.

"Ok you can turn around now" she said.

Eric turned around and had to force himself to keep from smiling like and idiot.

"She looks so cute, I just want to kiss her right now." he thought staring at her from head to toe.

"Hello Earth to Eric Delko!! Hello!!" Nat said waving her hand in front of his face, as she had gotten closer to him.

"Huh" Eric said snapping from his thoughts before he noticed how close they were standing to each other. He knew he should take a step back or pretend to look at something else n the offce, but he was frozen there, as was Natalia.

"This is wrong!! He's with your best friend!!" her mind screamed at her in volumes.

However all thought of right and wrong was cut off from the both of their minds once their lips fused together in a searing kiss. Natalia felt as if her entire body was on fire. Her hands immediatly went to his hair and his to her waist. Eric's hand caressed her smooth skin and created a white hot fire on Natalia's skin with every movement of his fingers.

They didn't know how long they had been like that or exactly what had happened but just as soon as Eric had removed hs jacket from Natalia's shoulders and laid her on the couch the door to the office burst open to reveal.....


	4. Almost Caught

Chapter 3: Almost Caught

The door burst open to reveal Hoatio.

"Eric Ms. Boa Vista?" H asked raising both eyebrows.

Both CSI's jumped and Eric rolled onto the floor. Natalia grabbed a pillow and covered herself the best she could.

Horatio had to control his deep burning urge to laugh and smile. The two were acting like teenagers caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Umm anything I should know?" he asked

"No-N-No" they both said

"Ok I'll come back later." he said walking away.

Horatio turned the corner to the elevator and started laughing silently to himself. He loved his job.

Natalia leaned her head back and sighed. She hated herself for what she had just been doing. Calliegh was her friend and she was being a lustful slut going after her boyfriend.

Suddenly both of them popped up as they heard the familiar click of heels. Natalia rushed to get her shirt and wound up tripping over Eric and foud herself with her head in his lap. She got up and grabbed her shirt and finished buttoning as Calliegh appeared in the room.

"I''m sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked sweetly.

"No" they both said

"Just hiding out from the heat" Nat said covering for them

"It's understandable." Calliegh said smiling. "Ok I hate to take you from your sanctuary, but Eric I need to help with going over the crime scene again."

"Sure thing I'll be rght there." Eric said and watched Calliegh leave

Natalia looked down and then looked back up at Eric.

"Natalia.." Eric said

"Eric I'm sorry it was a mistake" she said plastering a fake smile on her face to fool him into thinking she was ok and thatwhat they had just done meant nothing.

"Yeah it was. I...I better umm I better go" he said

"Yeah" she said and watched him make a swift retreat.

Once he was gone Natalia closed the door to the office and locked it. She slid down the door and put her head on her knees and cried. She regreted what she had just done. She kissed her best friends boyfriend. Why couldn't she just let her feelings for Eric die?

Meanwhile Calliegh had been giving Eric the silent treatment.

When they got to the garage Eric gently grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Calliegh what's wrong? Talk to me" he said

"What were you and Natalia doing in Alexx's office?" she asked.

"Getting cool, Natalia was already down there when I got there." he said "What is this about? Natalia is a friend"

"Really? Just friends? Are you sure becuse her blouse was buttoned wrong, both of your faces were flushed and lips swollen. Were you kissing her!?" Calliegh asked outraged.

"What Calliegh!" he exclaimed. "Natalia and I were just friends. When I got down there the door was locked I was looking for Alex to get the ok to hide out in her office for a while. I knocked and Natalia answered she told me to wait a minute and a moment later she opened the door, I guess she had her shirt off and in the rush not to keep me waiting I guess she buttned her shirt wrong. Calliegh there is nothing going on." he lied.

"Lets just work the case" she said

Eric sighed and followed. They would wind up discussing it later at her place. Eric sighed again, it was going to be a long day.

Later that evening Eric left Calliegh's place frustrated. He didn't know why he still felt the way he did toward Natalia, but he had to get it out of his system, he had to know for sure weather it was her or weather it was Calliegh that he loved.

An hour later he used his spare key to get into Natalia's place. She heard him come in and shook her head.

"No Eric we..." she started to tell him, but he cut her off.

"Shut up Talia" he said kissing her.

Natalia didn't resist, and before either of them could take a breath to thnk about the consequences of their actions they were making love in Natalia's bedroom.


	5. Not a Mistake

Chapter 4:

The next morning Eric woke up and felt a weight across his stomach. Looking over he smiled when he saw Natalia. She looked radiant in the early glow of the morning sun. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, letting the soft scent of her shampoo waft up to his nose. The smell of strawberres and coconut intoxicated him. Her skin looked like it was shimmiering with gold flakes as the sun hit it.

Eric could only imagine what ir would be like to wake up next to her every morning. He gently pulled her closer and wraped an arm around her. He gently ran his fingertips up and down Natalia's spine. Her skin was softer than silk and the slight warmth given off by her comforted him. He felt elated as if a ton of gref and dispair had been lifted from his shoulders. Nothing in the world could touch him at this very moment, not death, not hate, nothing. All he could feel at this very moment was just simply and undeniably...love.

Natalia shifted in her sleep and snuggled down more and nto Eric. He smiled at how well they fit together and not just sexually, but how when her body was this close to his and when her skin melted into his, he couldn't tell where either of them began or ended. It was the greatest feeling in the world.

He smiled and closed his eyes and listed to her breathe. An hour later Eric woke back up to a dazzling pair of honey brown eyes, and a sweet smile.

"Morning" he said sighing.

"Good morning" Natalia said back. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept wonderfuly" he said smiling.

Natalia smiled back and the two looked into each others eyes with love, desire, passion, and longing to be like this every morning for the res of their lives. Eric brought Natalia impossibly closer and kissed her. He wanted his senses to be full of her and only her. Natalia for her part didn't resist and became like liquid in Eric's arms. Breaking the kiss Eric looked deep into Natalia's eyes as if searching for something and he found it. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the love in her eyes. A love that was only for him. Burning embers of love waiting to be egnited and turn into a blazing fire.

"Talia I..." Eric said when his cell rang with a call out from dispatch.

"And duty calls" Natalia said groaning as her own cell rang with the same call out.

"Are we working this one together?" he asked laughing

"Sure why not" she said rolling over and reaching for her robe on the floor.

Eric laughed at her sudden modesty.

"What?" she asked eyeing him in a teasing way.

"Why do you insist on putting on a robe when I've already seen you naked?" he asked laughing

"Because I'm a lady and that's what ladies do" she said picking up her pillow and throwing him.

Eric laughed and Natalia playfully glared at him and went to shower.

"You know how to use a coffee maker?" she asked

"Yeah" he said.

"Then start making" she said closing the bathroom door and starting her morning routine.

Eric rolled out of the bed and slid on his boxers. He walked down to the kitchen and started on the coffee. He also decided to fix breakfast. Pulling out the necessary pans Eric whipped up a quick breakfast just as Natalia came down the stairs.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Thank you." she said "The shower is all yours by the way"

"Thank you. Take a seat your coffee and breakfast is on the table." he said

"Well would you look at this he's handsome, he fixes coffee and breakfast, and has it all done before you come down the stairs. I must say I am very impressed." she teased

"Ha ha ha funny" Eric said back making a face.

They ate breakfast and Natalia finished getting ready for work. Kissing each other goodbye Natalia drove to work as Eric dorve to his condo.

Natalia walked into the crime lab with a happy spring in her step. Ryan saw her and made a detour to question her.

"Good morning" he said walking next to her.

"Good morning" she said smiling

"So how was your night?" Ryan asked

"It was nice." she said

"Nice that's it?" he asked tilting his head and staring at her.

"I went to heaven and back and that's all you need to know" Natalia said walking into the locker room.

Ryan instantly caught on and his jaw dropped, however he was not paying attention to where he was going and smacked into a wall.

"Ow shit!" he said as people stared at him.

Natalia laughed from inside the locker room. She quickly got her things and went to see if he was alright.

"You ok?" she asked giggling

"Not a word Boa Vista not a word" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Natalia rubbed his back and handed him some tylenol.

"Thanks" he said as she left for the crime scene

Later on in the day she and Eric were in the evidence locker logging in evidence and joking around with each other.

"So you did what to your cat?" he asked

"I was five and I put barrets and ribbons in her fur and the next day she ran away." she said

Eric laughed " I would too if I were her."

"Shut up I really liked that cat, but then my daddy got me a puppy" she said

"Was it one of those little purse dogs?" he asked snickering

Natalia made a face at him " No but it was a Scottish Terrier".

"Typrical girly dog" he commented rolling his eyes.

"Well it's better than having an amphibian, frog man" she said

" Ha ha funny. Actually I had a German Sheppard" he said

"Aww how cute" Nat cooed.

Eric laughed and they finished logging in evidence while talking about their favorte childhood memories. A few moment later Calliegh walked in the evidence locker and the entire mood changed.

"Hey Eric can I talk to you for a second in private please?" she asked.

Guilt struck Natalia like a bullet to the chest. The entire day she had been flirting with her best friends boyfriend. She even slept with him. Eric wasn't her's he was Calliegh's.

"Umm I'll see you later Eric I'm going to go take the swabs to DNA and trace." she said leaving the room.

Eric watched her walk away and felt disappointed that she was leaving the room. It seemed to be that with her left all the happiness and fun he had while working. He sighed and made a mental note to talk over some things with Natalia late, in the meantime he turned hs attention back to Calliegh and waited for the impending argument.

"I tried to call you last night." Calliegh said unsure of how this was going to go especially since she noticed Eric's attitude and the atmosphere of the room change since she walked in.

"My phone was off I decided to spend a quiet night at home." he said

"Ok then" she said "I guess I'll see you tonight".

Calliegh leaned over and kissed him. Eric responded but only lightly. Calliegh smiled and left the room. Eric sighed and hug his head while leaning on the table. He felt terrible he was hurting both Callegh and Natalia. However he felt the most guilty for hurting Natalia. However in thinking about the past few hours he spent with her, Erc could say with out hesitation that none of the time spent was a mistake.


	6. Feelings Known and Unknown

Chapter 5: Feelings Known and Unknown.

The day had been unusually swamped with cases, leaving Eric no wiggle room to catch up with Natalia. Calliegh seemed to take up his time at every oppertinuity and Natalia seemed to avoid him at every turn. Eric eventually found himself at peace in the evidence locker putting away that days evdence only to come back and look at it the next day. From a distance he heard the click of heels and sighed in anticipation of Calliegh, however his axiety flew out the window when Natalia walked into the locker with her iPod stuck in her ears oblivious to his presense.

He stood in the shadows and watched her slightly dance around and softly sing the lyrics. Her voice soothed him body and soul. Every muscle relaxed and the stress of the day melted away like ice in the mid-day summer sun. Eric stepped further into the shadows as Calliegh approached and interrupted the beauty of the moment.

"Hey Natalia have you seen Eric?" Calliegh asked

Natalia jumped and put her hand on her chest hoping to calm her rapid heart rate.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Calliegh said. "Have you seen Eric though?" she asked

Natalia caught a shaking shadow out of the corner of her eye. She knew for a fact that shadows didn't shake unless the shadow was Eric Delko laughing at her being scared out of her witts. Natalia got the feeling that Eric didn't want to bed discovered and played along.

"No Calliegh I haven't seen him, but if I do I'll let him know your looking for him." Natalia lied, feeling uilty the moment the fib passed through her lips.

"Thanks" Calliegh said leaving and going home.

Natalia waited until she saw the elevator doors close before turining her attention to the shadow.

"Ok you can come out now you creeper." she said

"Thanks Talia" he responded.

"No problem, but why are you avoiding Calliegh?" she asked curious.

Eric leaned on the table, sighed and hung his head.

"Come on spill, you have my attention" she said putting a box of evidence on the shelf.

"Talia last night was...." Eric started to say but was cut off by Natalia.

"I know last nigth was a mistake. Your with Calliegh. You don't have to clear you concience with me Eric." she told him hoping that he didn't detect the sadness laced in her voice.

"No Talia!" he exclaimed. "Natalia last night was amazing and so was this morning. I haven't felt the way I have felt with last night and this morning with any other woman." he said

"What are you talking about Eric?" she asked shocked at his words.

"I'm talking about us Natalia." Eric said grabbing her hand.

Neither missed the eletricity that flowed through them at the simple contact. Natalia shook her head. This couldn't happen.

"Eric what about Calliegh? Have you thought about her at all?" Natalia asked.

"I have thought about her! Natalia I don't feel the same way I do with her as I do wth you." Eric confessed.

" Eric do you realize what your saying?" she asked.

"Yes I do Natalia." he told her.

"And how are you supposedly feeling with me that you don't feel with Calliegh?" she asked him in disbelief of what her was saying.

"I feel elated as if nothing in the world can bring down my spirits. Natalia I don't know if it's love but I want you around constantly." Eric told her holding her hand tighter.

"Eric..I...I can't. Calliegh is my friend and I've already betrayed her in the worst way possible and so have you. Eric we have to forget about what happened last night." she sid pulling her hand from his and leaving.

Eric hung hs head and banged his fist on the table. He opened his hand and suddenly missed the feel of Natalia's softer smaller hand in his. He looked at his watch and decided that he needed time to think and be alone. He called Calliegh and she picked up on the thrid ring.

"Hey Eric! Where are you? I was expecting you long before now." she said sweetly.

"Yeah about that, listen Cal I need to cancel for awhile." he said.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"Some things have come up and I just need sometime to think." he said.

"Well come over and we'll talk about what ever is bothering you." she insisted.

"Calliegh I don't really want to talk about it. I just need some alone time to think." he told her.

"Does this have to do with your brain injury?" she asked "If it does then I think you should talk about it."

"No Calliegh it has nothing to do with that!" he exclaimed "Look I just need sometime for myself alright." he added exasperated and tired of arguing with her.

"Ok Eric, but call me if you need anything." she said

"I will" he said before hanging up.

Calliegh sighed. She couldn't pin-point what was up with him and it bugged her. If something was bothering him so much to make him cancel plans her should be with her talking about it. She took deep breaths in and out and calmed herself. She sighed again and decided to call Natalia to see if she could help.

Natalia picked up on the thrd ring and isghed.

"Hey Calliegh" she said as cheerfully as possible given the current situation.

"Hey Natala can I talk to you about something if you can spare the time?" she asked

"Sure what's up?" Nat asked hoping it was about something other than Eric.

"It's about Eric" Calliegh said crushing Natalia's hopes.

Natalia breathed deeply and began her conversation with Calliegh as if nothing had happened with Eric that evening.

The next morning Natlia woke from a restless sleep. It was hard to sleep in a bed that smelled like tha man who once layed there. She looked over at her clock. 6:00 a.m. in the morning. Natalia sighed, picked up her phone and Called Ryan. Today was his day off and she knew he would be pissed with her inturrpting hin slumper but he would be there picked up the phone moments later.

"You had better be buying" he groaned groggily with one foot hanging off the bed.

Natalia giggled "Of course. I'll meet you at our spot" she said

"I'll be there" he said as they hung up.

Ryan sighed and got out of bed.

"What did Delko do now? he asked to himself as he walked to the bathroom to shower running into the side of the door on the way. "This is the last time I pick up the phone this early on my day off" he groaned.

An hour later Natalia was pouring out her confusion to Ryan who listened and offered advice where needed. After two hours of talking Natalia and Ryan left and Ryan walked Natalia to her car.

"So I'll talk to you later and try to have a good day." Ryan said hugging her.

Natalia hugged him back just as Eric's car drove by the tiny shop where they were at. Eric shook his head. He refused to believe that there was anything going on between the two of them. It was probably just a friendly hug. Erc breathed deeply, he ddn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hill and make an ass out of himself. He would simply talk to Natalia about it later. There couldn't be anything between them could there?


End file.
